<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Probably Nothing by shadowsong26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233048">It's Probably Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26'>shadowsong26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Very Slight AU, anakin is not always smart about dealing with injuries, but really for the most part this is cute domestic fluff lol, crossposted from tumblr, oblique references to past violence, reference to menstruation (which makes sense in context i promise), some blood, that i don't intend to continue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme comes home to find Anakin already in her apartment and makes a slightly Concerning realization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Probably Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to tumblr on 9/4/19, in response to a prompt meme. The specific prompt was: "I know of your reputation all too well. Star Wars: Anakin (and maybe Padme and Obi-Wan too?)"</p><p>Original notes from tumblr: I will admit that I went through like four or five different idea on what to do for this one before settling on this AU idea that’s been kicking around in my brain for a while, lol…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme may not have been a Jedi, but she <em>always</em> knew when she came home to her husband instead of only Threepio. Even if she’d had no idea before then he was even on-planet.</p><p>Often enough, it was subtle--a faint scent of ozone and leather in the air; or just the intangible feeling of not being alone, but knowing she was safe nonetheless.</p><p>(For all his admittedly deserved reputation for being, uh, less than subtle, he <em>could</em> manage it when it really mattered.)</p><p>Of course, other times, like tonight, it was a little more obvious. She could hear the shower running, and Ani’s cloak and boots had been left in an untidy heap by the window he’d used to sneak in.</p><p>She shook her head as she moved them to the closet, frowning slightly at the new scorch marks on the cloak as she hung it up.</p><p>“Ani?” she called, as the water in the ‘fresher shut off.</p><p>The door slid open and there was her husband, emerging from the steam like a hero out of legend--or fantasy--with his hair plastered against his head and a towel around his waist and nothing else. Not even his bulking glove.</p><p>“I thought I felt you come in,” he said, leaning against the doorway with a soft, tired smile.</p><p>She smiled back and took a second or two to appreciate the view--it was a <em>very</em> nice one, especially since it looked like this latest trip to the front hadn’t been <em>too</em> hard on him; good--before crossing the room to claim a kiss.</p><p>Which was when she noticed the drops of blood on the floor. “Ani!”</p><p>“Kriff. Sorry,” he said. “I’ll deal with that in a minute, I just…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about cleaning up,” she said. “What <em>happened?”</em></p><p>“Just the usual,” Anakin said. “Misjudged how the shrapnel was gonna fly, got a little bit banged up. It’s really not that bad. I was just having trouble getting a good angle to stitch it up. I was gonna try again after I cleaned up some.”</p><p>Because <em>of course</em> he’d decided to deal with it himself, instead of getting actual treatment from an actual medic on the <em>Resolute.</em> Or in the Temple. Or at any one of the half-dozen emergency clinics between the Temple and Padme’s apartment.</p><p>On the other hand, that wasn’t exactly a <em>surprise.</em> Padme had heard <em>more </em>than enough stories about similar incidents from Obi-Wan and--</p><p>She stopped short of thinking of Ahsoka right now; that wound was still too fresh and she had a much more immediate, physical one to deal with first.</p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>“Go sit down,” she said, pointing towards the bed. He obligingly headed in that direction, a little more carefully than she liked to see him move. And, once he turned, she could see it--an ugly gash, running along his left shoulder, halfway down his back. She winced a little, and took a breath to steady herself.</p><p>
  <em>Really not that bad, darling? Or do you just not want me to worry too much? Well, guess what. Too damn late for that.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll get the medkit and see what I can do,” she continued. “Unless you’re willing to let me get a med droid, or take you to a clinic?”</p><p>He stopped, turned half-back to her, and shook his head. “There’s no need. Like I said, it’s not deep, just…messy.”</p><p>Hero With No Fear indeed.</p><p>Hero With <em>No Sense Of Self-Preservation,</em> more like it.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Well, let’s see if I agree after I take a closer look. Sit.”</p><p>He hesitated another moment. “…I don’t want to get blood on your sheets,” he admitted, sheepishly. “Part of why I took a shower first.”</p><p>“Darling, do you really think I don’t know how to get blood out of my sheets?” Padme asked.</p><p>Which--tickled at something at the back of her brain, but--<em>nope. Not right now. I will do the math later, right now I need to make sure my secret husband doesn’t pass out in my bedroom.</em></p><p>“…what?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“Nothing!” she said.</p><p>“Padme--”</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later,” she said. “Sit.”</p><p>For a second, his jaw set, like he was going to be Stubborn at her again, but then he wobbled a little and half-fell back onto the bed.</p><p>“Easy,” she said, softly, joining him on the bed and resting her head against his for just a moment, before moving around behind him to take a look at the gash along his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up, darling, all right? Then we can talk.”</p><p>“All right,” he said finally, and leaned against her a little. No longer holding himself so stiffly. No longer trying so hard to stay upright when he was tired and in pain.</p><p>She kissed his cheek and got to work.</p><p><em>Although there probably isn’t anything to talk about,</em> she told herself, as she poured disinfectant out onto one of the soft cleaning cloths in her kit. <em>So what if it’s been seven weeks since the last time I had to clean blood out of my sheets? It’s probably nothing.</em></p><p>
  <em>…right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>